Supposed
by Aria Br
Summary: Berbagai kata seharusnya bagi Sakura berkecamuk di pikirannya. Dia tidak pernah tahu, kepergian Naruto kali ini... adalah untuk selamanya. /Drabble/Don't like don't read/


_I'm back! Now I'm making drama due to Cory Monteith. Rest in peace for him. So it'll probably just a short drabble about how Sakura felt left by Naruto~_

_Well, don't like don't read. Naruto isn't mine. _

* * *

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari bahagia yang tidak terlupakan bagi gadis itu.

Seharusnya dia berada di samping lelaki yang ia cintai, mengucapkan sumpah sehidup semati.

Seharusnya dia memakai gaun berwarna putih yang ia sudah rancang berdua dengan lelaki itu.

Seharusnya di tangannya ada sebuket bunga pernikahan yang indah.

Seharusnya semua orang akan mengucapkan selamat padanya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Seharusnya teman-temannya tersenyum bahagia.

Seharusnya dia tertawa bersama lelaki yang ia cintai di sampingnya.

Seharusnya ia menjitak lelaki itu karena kemesuman yang biasa ia tampilkan.

Seharusnya kini mereka telah bersama-sama, menjadi satu.

Seharusnya hati gadis itu berbunga-bunga.

Seharusnya—Uzumaki Naruto tidak meninggal dunia.

**Supposed**

Haruno Sakura tahu. Sejak Tsunade tiba-tiba memberi misi mendadak bagi Naruto untuk mengawal seorang pejabat ke desa lain, akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Dia ingat.

Sakura ingat, Naruto mengundangnya makan malam di rumahnya. Beberapa hari sebelum dia menjalankan misi itu.

Aneh. Sakura tadinya menolak.

Tapi tatapan berharap dari Naruto membuatnya luluh. Dia mengangguk setuju.

Makan malam yang tidak biasa.

Naruto merapikan seluruh barangnya, kebiasaan yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Ruangannya terasa rapi dan ada meja rendah berwarna cokelat di tengah ruangan. Taplak meja berwarna putih juga menghiasi meja itu. Walaupun dengan canggung sambil menggaruk lehernya Naruto berkata bahwa dia bukan tipe yang romantis, Sakura senang.

Mereka menghabiskan malam dengan Naruto yang memesan makan malam. Tadinya ia ingin memasak, tapi dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa memasak. Sakura sampai heran dari mana lelaki ini mempunyai ide-ide romantis seperti ini. Dia tidak tahu Ino mengambil bagian dari perencanaan makan malam ini. Akhirnya ada spageti semangkuk untuk mereka berdua.

Pada malam itu, Naruto mematikan lampu kamarnya dan membuka jendela kamarnya. Mereka bisa melihat bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Hari sudah sangat malam, hampir tengah malam. Mereka merasakan angin malam yang sedikit menusuk di kulit mereka. Sakura protes, tetapi Naruto tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang tulus. Bukan _cheeky grin _yang biasa ia beri pada gadis itu.

Ia menyalakan lilin kecil. Dia membisikkan kata-kata yang tidak pernah Sakura bayangkan. Keseriusan di kata-katanya membuat hati Sakura terenyuh.

"_Haruno Sakura…" bisik Naruto di telinganya. "Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikahiku?"_

_Tadinya Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tertahan. Dia memeluk Naruto dan balas membisikkan kata ya. Naruto langsung menciumnya. Ciuman yang tulus, tidak menuntut balasan. Ciuman yang benar-benar indah._

Tetesan air mata yang jatuh ia biarkan begitu saja. Sakura tidak kuat menahannya. Seseorang sekuat Naruto—bisa meninggal karena hal _itu? _Membayangkan hari-hari tanpa orang yang kaucintai di sisimu…

**Supposed**

Kenyataannya ini memang hari tak terlupakkan bagi gadis itu—tapi untuk kenangan yang buruk.

Kenyataannya lelaki itu berbaring tak bergerak—tidak pula bernyawa.

Kenyataannya ia memakai gaun hitam yang tidak pernah ia impikan akan ia pakai.

Kenyataannya di tangannya ada sebuket bunga—yang melambangkan kematian.

Kenyatannya orang-orang akan berkeliling dan mengatakan agar dia tetap tegar.

Kenyataannya teman-temannya tidak ada satupun yang tersenyum.

Kenyataannya dia menangis di dekat lelaki itu.

Kenyataannya ia menggenggam tangan lelaki itu dan membisikkan kata-kata agar dia kembali.

Kenyataannya mereka telah terpisah—sangat, sangat jauh sekarang.

Kenyataannya… gadis itu patah hati.

**Supposed**

Haruno Sakura—berdiri dengan gaun hitam terbaiknya sambil menggenggam bunga di tangannya. Ia menunduk, menaruh bunga itu. Tatapan matanya tidak lepas dari apa yang ada di depannya.

_She was supposed to wear white and say,_

'_I do.'_

Bibirnya bergerak perlahan. Air matanya lagi-lagi menetes. Tapi tetap saja iris mata _emerald _itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

_But now she's wearing black and saying,_

'_Goodbye.'_

* * *

_#StaystrongLeaMichelle! _

_Misteri kenapa Naruto meninggal, biarkan menjadi rahasia(?)_

_Sorry for this crappy drabble :/ _


End file.
